(1) Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a connector, and more specifically, to a connector with over-temperature and over-current protections.
(2) Description of the Related Art
With the development of mobile apparatuses, users require more functions. As such, electricity volume of a battery of a mobile apparatus becomes larger to meet the need of a larger screen size of the mobile apparatus, and high efficient quick charge technology is prevalent gradually. Therefore, high power battery charging is demanded. During high power charging, connectors, e.g., USB, microUSB, or USB Type-C, serving as input/output interfaces for charging may be blown due to micro short-circuit. In charging with a large current, with the increase of hot-plugging times, unexpected bodies such as hairs, metal scraps, liquids or coffee dregs may enter the connectors to incur micro short-circuit. Micro short-circuit may also occur if connectors are damaged or deformed due to plugging on a slant or violent plugging. Micro short-circuit does not meet the criteria to trigger short-circuit protection, and thus a battery charger continuously outputs power which transforms into heat to heat up the connector and the battery charger. As a consequence, the connector or the battery charger may have a malfunction or be burned out. These problems incur safety concerns during battery charging, and therefore it is highly demanded to effectively resolve these problems.
Nowadays, USB cables are commonly used for data transmission and battery charging. As mentioned above, it is more likely to cause malfunction or burnout of the USB cables because of large charging current and frequent plugging. Most USB cables are not provided with protection devices. Even if the USB cables are provided with protection devices, they are not able to sense micro short-circuit to trigger current reduction. Therefore the USB cables, the associated connectors or electronic apparatuses may suffer breakdown or burnout issues, raising safety concerns to the users.